Growing Up, Getting Out
by jaimiee
Summary: Lindsey has questions. Lucas is clueless. Brooke is caught in the middle. And Peyton? Peyton is crazy. BL. It's just a big love-rectangle...plus one? Complete.
1. When I Get Home, You're So Dead

**Drabble-y first chapter, I think. Set before Lindsey pulls a runaway bride.**

**Disclaimer- Epic would have a different meaning if I owned One Tree Hill**

"Broody?"

"What?" Lucas asked, surprised. "Lindsey where did you hear that?"

Lindsey sat on the floor of Lucas's room, a few boxes scattered around her.

"Letter 54."

"You read them." Fury rushed through Lucas's body. Brooke's box of letters had been shoved to the back of his closet,

like he was trying to hide them from the world.

"I thought you loved Peyton in high school." Lindsey said.

"Why does anything I do in this town revolve around Peyton?" He said, raising his voice slightly.

"Oh I don't know Luke maybe because you wrote a friggen book about her?"

"Look Lindsey, there was a part in my past when I was not in love with Peyton. Brooke and me were together for a long

time and I loved her with everything I had."

"How come you never put this in your book, or anything for that matter in the book about Brooke."

"I…I don't know. With Peyton it was easy to put it on paper. I just, I wasn't supposed to be in love with Brooke.

Everyone said…"

"From what those letters said it looked like you relationship with Brooke was so fragile, you didn't want to expose it to

the world. Like it might break or something.

"Yeah. I guess. I'm sorry, I never thought you would find the box, I guess even I forgot about it."

"Do you love her?"

"Lindsey." Lucas sighed. "Brooke has always had a piece of my heart. She was my first love, the girl I lost my…well

whatever, but I need you to know that what I had with both Peyton and Brooke is gone. I love you."

"I love you too." Lindsey answered. She was trying to believe all of this with her whole heart.

"Did you know we have the same initials?" Lucas said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lindsey laughed. Brooke Davis was a great friend. Lindsey Strauss was his girlfriend. For now at least.


	2. I Think About You Every Day

Okay

**Okay. Since I'm being super-cool and starting off with 2 awesome chapters, let's just pretend that Brooke has just gotten Angie, except Lindsey is still there. She and Lucas have only been engaged for like a week or so. Oh and the story is probably going to have shorter chapters with more frequent updates.**

**Disclaimer- Party Brooke would be gooder if I owned One Tree Hill.**

"Hey baby." Brooke smiled. "Oh you are so cute, yes you are sweet little Angie."

"You're a natural."

"Oh my God!" Brooke jumped. "Luke you scared the crap out of me."

Lucas smirked at her. "I just came by to see how you were doing."

"I'm good, she finally calmed down enough to sleep. She's been crying non-stop for like ever."

"Aw. Well she is really cute. So…Look I don't know if you're going to be mad but I feel like I should tell you." Lucas said nervously.

"What is it Luke?"

"Lindsey read your letters."

"You still have them?"

"I couldn't throw them out. I wouldn't do that."

"Well I guess it's okay, I mean it was all a really long time ago, right? I barley even remember what was in the letters anyway." Brooke lied.

"Oh, you're such a liar." Lucas countered

"What?"

"Look Brooke, I do know you, I mean we dated for about 2 years and I know when you're lying. The letters meant a lot to you, they meant a lot to me and if I still remember what I wrote in those 86 letters to you, I sure you remember what was in your 82 to me."

Brooke smiled. It was silent for a little until Angie started crying again. Brooke quickly went in to mom-mode and patted her back, quieting her as she bounced her on her lap.

"See, I told you, your're a natural.

Lucas left just as quickly as he came and Brooke was left alone again.

Just take your pick  
They're all the same  
These things that you are telling me  
Can't really show me how you feel  
I'm breaking down  
I'm falling down  
But now I'm breathing  
And now I am scared to move  
don't listen to a word I tell you  
Just take me by my hand  
And I swear I'll make this up to you

So now you want me to fix everything  
But baby there's so much and so little time to  
Replace the things I've broken  
Ripped apart, and thrown away  
You can say that you don't miss me  
I think about you every day.


	3. Not A Second To Waste

I'm on a roll

**I'm on a roll. **

**Disclaimer- I would be a guy if I owned one tree hill.**

"Was that Lucas?" Peyton asked. She tugged on her t-shirt while she waited for Brooke to answer.

"Yeah he just stopped by to see Angie." Brooke answered. Truthfully she was worried about Peyton. And Lucas.

"Oh. How come you didn't tell me he was here?"

"He didn't ask me to get you?"

"But you know he's been avoiding me for a while, I'd obviously want to see him."

"Well Peyton maybe he didn't want to see you." Brooke responded gruffly." Look I'm sorry but what you're doing to Luke is unfair. You can just storm back into town and be a bitch because he didn't wait two whole years for you."

"Whatever."

"No Peyton, you're my best friend and Lucas is my friend too and I don't want to see either of you get hurt right now. I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah well it looks to me like your trying to get me away so as soon as Lindsey leaves you can get your bitch-claws into Lucas again." Peyton sneered.

"Uh number one, Lindsey isn't going anywhere, and number two, excuse me? Do you seriously think I want to get my heart broken again? I've been Lindsey in this situation twice already and I don't need that again. I'm not you, I wouldn't do that to my best friend or Lucas, or anyone else for that matter, so check your attitude." Brooke yelled, all while putting Angie in her car seat and walking out.

"Hales, you are not gonna believe what Peyton just said to me." Brooke said walking through Haley's front door.

"Stupid Peyton." Lucas said, laughing for the fist time since he got to Haley's.

"Oh hey Luke. What are you doing here, and what'd Peyton do to you?"

"I had a fight with Lindsey after I left your house. Over Peyton. So what'd she do to you?"

"Oh, well I don't know if I should tell you."

"It's about me, huh?" Lucas smirked.

"Well yeah, She just said some stupid stuff. Accused me of waiting for hr and Lindsey to be out of the picture so I could "get my bitch-claws into you."" Brooke said making air quotes. "Or something like that."

"Well well, Brooke Davis who knew you were so sneaky." Lucas joked.

"Shut-up! I am not." She said, playfully hitting his chest. "Jeez Luke, been working out much?" she said mock-flirtatiously.

"Oh, before I had that fight with Linds, she told me to tell you that "you make the sun rise on her heart." He said.

"Oh that's it! I am gonna kill you for keeping those letters."

_Flashback-_

"_Well what if I'm sleep-walking, and my pajamas accidentally fall off, and I end up in your bed?" Brooke said, holding onto Lucas's arm as they walked out of the gym._

"_Well, as long as your there in the morning. When the sun rises on my heart."_

"_Lucas Scott! I told you no more quoting my stupid letters!" She pouted._

"_Hey." He said, lifting her chin up to face him. "I love the girl in those letters." He said, planting a light kiss on her lips._

"_Well then you better hope she doesn't find out about me, otherwise you'll be in big trouble." She laughed, skipping ahead of him._

"_Why? It's not like we're having sex!" he said, maybe just a little too loud._

Lucas smiled as he looked down at Angie, sleeping peacefully in her car seat.

"You ever think about what it would've been like if you had been pregnant senior year?" He asked.

"Well. I really don't know. I know I probably wouldn't have my company, Peyton would resent me, I probably would've ruined your life."

"Brooke you know that's not true. I would've been there for you."

"Yeah. I know," she said sadly. "So where's Haley?"

"With Jamie."

"Doesn't he have a nanny?"

"The nanny tried to hook-up with Nathan so he fired her." Lucas laughed.

"Well. I guess when you become a foster parent for a baby from another country who's here for fatal surgery you miss a lot." She smiled.

"Angie's really tough. I'm sure she's gonna do fine in the surgery."

"Will you come with me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course."


End file.
